Many systems exist for enabling people to send messages to each other. For example, email systems enable a message sender to write an email message and then to send the email message over an electronic communication network, such as the Internet, to a message recipient. Although the message recipient may then send an additional message to the message sender (such as a reply to the original message), in connection with each message the roles and capabilities of message sender and message recipient are fixed.